


Safety is Not Assured, but With You, I am Secured

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Graphic Description, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: In which Park Chanyeol is a lone survivor that haven't met any living souls for quite a while.





	Safety is Not Assured, but With You, I am Secured

Darkness will soon envelope the land barren of any people when ironically this very street _used_ to be bustling with life. The streetlights would often change from red to green and the cycle repeats, like the never ending rising and setting of the sun and moon. Footsteps echoed amidst the cold city street, fast paced walking visible from a definite distance.

Unknowingly, he scrunched his nose. A habit when the strong stench of blood invades his senses.

Chanyeol knew that he had to hurry up and find another house that he could live in, another stranger’s home that was abandoned and he was hoping that the stench of blood was not as strong as the other houses that he lived on. It was different every day and it was survival and danger itself to skip from one place to place but it was the only step for ensured ration and shelter.

Yet danger itself is definite and survival is, most unfortunately, not secured.

Never will it be when Chanyeol was the only one who survived from the plague. 

Well, he had not encountered any few humans along the way for the past months. 

It was by the innermost part of a little abandoned subdivision where Chanyeol found shelter for the rest of the night, somewhere along the right corner of a random intersection. It was a little open rather than the past places he stayed, yet it will do. Ensuring the hand gun by his little holster, his pace hastened.

The stench will never be gone, he thought as the sunrays raised past his torso, faster and above to his face then no sooner, his shadow was nothing in the dusk. Behind the industrial buildings was the sun fast setting and yet no life form did Chanyeol find today. He sighed as he cautiously entered, m16 aimed to thin air in caution.

Stepping across the arch of the said home, he shut the door with much silence. Inspecting the little shelter had been faster than usual, finding nothing significant other than untouched and unexpired canned foods by the kitchen cabinet. The bedroom is relatively empty, save for the blood stained bedsheets and curtains. The table top was smeared with dried blood, red carpet even more crimson.

Chanyeol cringed internally, but the view was not new anymore. It has been already three months since the plague occurred after all.

 

 

 

 

The grim darkness fell instantaneously as soon as Chanyeol finished barricading the windows and doors and no sooner, it shall start. With the help of one small candle, it dimly lights the necessary space it should. With his body lying limply by the partially destroyed sofa, his eyelids fluttered close to the distant sound of screams and bellows. Little lights manage to pass through the heavily guarded windows, but the groans of the undead never fails to make Chanyeol’s skin shiver. The little sensation was enough for him to gain full consciousness, the insomnia that had been growing for months acting up once more.

Voices filled the once deserted streets just this morning. Sounds of muffled grumbling and dragged footsteps managing to reverberate within Chanyeol’s earshot. He was being wary and the anxiousness settling in was not new anymore but the sensation, no doubt, triggers an adrenaline rush within his insides. His hearing was now more filtered, senses awaken to a certain degree that the littlest flicker of the lighted candle gets him to jump up from the seat. The stench of dried and fresh blood coated thickly the air by night and nothing was ever new.

With void eyes and a sharp intake of breath, Chanyeol carried the candle to the inner part of the little house. Every step resounded heavily by the minimal silence of the air, the creaking of wooden floor disregarded as he stopped by the bathroom door.

And it was only within that he heard muffled breathing that had him to draw his gun.

His eyes widen in anticipation and adrenaline.

It was the very first sign of life ever since three months ago and with a knock he busted the door down, with his gun aimed at a certain point.

Only to find a man of his age shivering against the tub, body curled into a ball.

Then Chanyeol exhaled, unconscious that he was holding his breath, palms growing cold with sweat for seeing another person ever since.

Something familiar bloomed inside him, something that would soften his resolution amidst the plague, something that would be his weakness but Chanyeol found that he does not mind feeling this again.

 

Security of having someone around.

_Finally._

“It would be nice to know your name.” Chanyeol said, eyes void of emotion yet his tone lilting of something close to curiosity and delight. The slight upward pull of the corner of his lips was missed by the stranger that now stood in front of him; pale blonde hair blotched with patches of dried blood (something that was usual), ragged tee and ripped skinny jeans. The stranger’s face was pale, and so was his exposed skin and from there Chanyeol could conclude that this guy was either deathly pale from the start or the trauma of the plague was slowly sinking into him.

“Can you speak?” Chanyeol queried after a little of silence without the stranger’s response to his first statement. The latter flickered his gaze from Chanyeol’s eyes then downward his eyes were casted again. So it was funny when Chanyeol himself missed the perplexed emotions painted in Baekhyun’s face when he lifted his face to give the now-not-so-stranger a once over.

With a slight nod, he breathed steadily and spoke;

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun is my name.” with his voice frail and body petite, Chanyeol’s breath was stolen for the second time that night. In shallow terms, he was definitely intrigued by how Baekhyun survived the plague, as when Chanyeol saw him early he was not equipped with something that Chanyeol had. Guns and hand knives tucked in neatly inside some secret pockets of the torn leather jacket he wears, ropes tied a little loose by his spiked belt and soles of his shoes mediocrely equipped with metal. Yet in a deeper sense, the taller was immediately attracted to the petite man. To the stranger named Byun Baekhyun.

_Or was he? He looked the slightest familiar and the name…_

 “If you would not mind me asking, how’d you survived?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head to the side as he lead the way for them to have a small chat by the bedroom. The taller had let the feeling of the itching familiarity slide, shrugging it off with a question.

“I really don’t know either. All I can remember was that I go out by the morning to get some food by the front store and lock myself inside here by night.” Baekhyun replied, voice barely above whisper yet the audibility was definite since all the sounds that was echoing were no more than groans and light footsteps by the streets. The petite survivor sat by the floor, choosing to lean his back by the nightstand as Chanyeol sat by the edge of blood-stained mattress.

“So you live here? Since before the… the plague I mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then where – “

“I am surprised that you don’t remember me, Park Chanyeol.”

“I am sure I have not mentioned my name since I entered this house.”

“And I am insanely sure that we met before but it would not be a surprise that you don’t remember me since it was way back then. You have grown.” Baekhyun replied with a little smirk, standing up to stretch his limbs. His words caught Chanyeol off-guard as his thoughts now wander to the past memories, digging up his brain for any information that goes by the name of Byun Baekhyun.

“I had not realized you at first though. I am actually perplexed that you instantly let your guard down when you saw me by the tub. I thought you remembered.”

Then it suddenly clicked. _I thought so._

Byun Baekhyun was his distant neighbor back when in his elementary days and Chanyeol was not mistaken. He admired the same boy in the past and it was funny how he finds him attractive the moment he saw Byun. It was a funny thing fate could do amidst all this insanity that got Chanyeol to let out a laugh.

_God, I haven’t felt that in months._

With the mirth playing by his orbs, Chanyeol stared up at Baekhyun, maintaining eye contact as he stood up with squared shoulders. Their eyes shimmered with something similar to what was devoid since the plague. Hope.

“I remember you now. Yet I am quite surprised, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol chuckled lowly, advancing towards the petite man as the latter took few steps behind. Yet the eye contact was never broken off.

“Why?” Baekhyun’s back touched the wall.

“I never got the guts to talk to you before and here you are telling me that we know each other.” Chanyeol lifted his left arm, slamming his palms to the wall just right beside Baekhyun’s face. Said former neighbor was not surprised and even got the guts to grace Park Chanyeol with a sly smile.

“Don’t deny it yourself, Park Chanyeol. I thought you just said “ _I remember you now_.””

“Touché.” The taller replied, cocky smirk ever present and God did they both miss the times where they could just act all high and mighty. The loud banging by the door got them to swiftly shut up. Breathing was ceased, heartbeats hasten in nervous anticipation and sweats broke down into droplets by their forehead but Chanyeol was the first to come in senses, pulling out the hand gun and aimlessly throwing it to Baekhyun’s hand.

His pale fingers barely caught the said weapon, palms brushing by the handle and luckily enough that even with hands shaking, the grasp was finally held tight with a finger positioned by the trigger. With a glance, Chanyeol could tell he was not really experienced and soon enough, he felt the regret slowly prickling his senses.

_Indeed, God should help me._

“Don’t,” Chanyeol said, stopping as to find the right words to say, then he sighed again. “Don’t come out unless its emergency. You know what I mean.” He whispered softly, eyes aimed by the slightly ajar door whilst the loud knocking still was not ceased. Taking light steps from the bedroom door, Chanyeol’s senses was left wide awake in the middle of the night, gradually approaching the noise source which is by the entrance of the said house.

All picture frames down the corridor was ignored, crimson liquid staining every lamp and lighting visible in ones sight. Then came into Chanyeol’s vision was the candle he lighted up earlier, fire flickering regardless of the windless room and Chanyeol was more than ready when a hand grabbed by his arms.

The palms were so cold, ice cool that he immediately looked back to the one holding him. It was Baekhyun, with his head down and arms shaking, the other hand of his with weapon was visibly trembling and Chanyeol could tell it was out of fear.

“Does this happen every night?” Chanyeol lowly asked, eyes softening and emotions surging when Baekhyun nodded. He gradually put down the aim of his m16, slowly dropping the weapon by the dismembered sofa and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. The warmth definitely felt new and profound but the feelings bursting through him, and sure as hell Chanyeol would not trade it for anything else.

With a light thud, Baekhyun had unconsciously dropped the hand gun, encircling his arms around the taller’s waist, his head and nose digging through Chanyeol’s sweet smelling shoulder.

He smelt a tinge of blood and sweat but there was something that Baekhyun could not pinpoint. Yet he would not deny, Chanyeol smelled of sweet sun scent and that was enough to bring him comfort.

The two was not able to notice it but the noise slowly faded into the background until it was reduced to silence, and no sooner they found themselves cuddled up into the bed, falling asleep after what seemed like endless nights for the past months.

The danger was not really secured, yet somehow survival could be more bearable as of the moment.


End file.
